date_a_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Date A Live Episode 12
Inalienable (譲れないもの) is''' 'the 12th episode of the anime adaption of Date A Live.'' Synopsis After leaving Ocean Park, Kotori together with Shido went to the theme park and rode some of the rides there. First, they rode the double shot and of course, Kotori screamed loudly. Next, they got into the rollercoaster and quickly after that Kotori scolded Shido because of taking her to the rides. Meanwhile at <Fraxinus> Kannazuki asked Reine if Shido would be alright and she answered that she believes in him and she also said that Shido is doing better than expected. After that they headed to the haunted house where Shido offered to hold hands with her cute little sister—Kotori who was obviously scared about that but still she denied Shido’s offer by saying Shido's the one who’s afraid, prompting Shidou to act as if he was afraid, but by that he successfully held hands with Kotori. Next they rode go carts where Shido and Kotori rode on the same cart. Going back to Tohka and Yoshino who were discussing about the cruise and then suddenly Tohka thought of Shido in a single moment and said that it would be fun if Shido and Kotori were here and that made her try to find Shido…almost. Luckily Yoshino stopped Tohka from finding them and also said the information she got from eavesdropping on Shido and Reine's conversion aboard . Meanwhile the <White Licorice> has gone missing and the AST attempted to trace it but they failed. Quickly Ryouko thought of her conversation with Origami who said that she wants to kill Ifrit, Kotori Itsuka and that pointed out who stole the . Kotori and Shido sat on a bench and chatted for a while and when Shido looked seriously at Kotori, prompting her to think that they were going to kiss, but instead, Shido asked about what happened five years ago. Suddenly, someone fired a beam at them which was none other than Origami who was equipped the , luckily both of them were unharmed. Origami attacked Kotori crazily who summoned her astral dress and angel to defend herself. The explosions caused were heard by Tohka and Yoshino. Tohka wanted to help Shido but she was stopped by Yoshino who said that their powers are currently sealed by Shido, but it didn’t stop her since she didn’t want to abandon him. She summoned Adonai Melek, her astral dress and her angel, then rushed to the vicinity after that Yoshino followed her as well. The battle still continues with Kotori who have gained the upper hand in her fight with Origami, whose attacks seemed nothing to Kotori. After making Origami fall to the ground, the now crazed Kotori almost used Megiddo to kill Origami, but Origami quickly talked about the past, about Ifrit who killed her parent and that made Kotori falter. Seizing her opponent’s faltering, she attacked her and activated ’s overload mode and targeted Kotori but Shido hindered her way and stood in front of Kotori, giving Yoshino and Tohka just enough time to come there and stop Origami. Tohka and Yoshino made themselves a decoy for Kotori and Shido who quickly grabbed Kotori and ran away. Even if he doesn’t know Kotori’s affection gauge, he still needed to kiss Kotori that time or else she would have died in the hands of Origami who was currently battling Tohka and Yoshino. So before she fired, Shido quickly kissed Kotori, with that kiss his lost memories were brought back. Five years ago, Kotori kissed Shido who fainted and sealed her powers. Shido successfully sealed Kotori’s powers and quickly ran away but he was hit by a blast, luckily with Ifrit’s regenerative power, he was unharmed. Shido quickly turned to Origami and said that kotori is not a spirit anymore but told her to shoot him instead, since he got Ifrit is powers now. Shido also informed her that there was also another unknown spirit there. But still Origami didn’t believe in him and still wanted to kill Kotori but luckily she reached her limit and fell down unconscious. After Shido and the others got back to safely, Reine discussed that Shido could have sealed Kotori's power earlier because he could already seal Kotori's power on the day after Kurumi's fight with Kotori and shouldn’t have gone to a date, but still Kotori was the one who looked forward to the date so much and her affection levels were at maximum and didn’t change a bit at all.Kotori suddenly kicked Shido and denied the whole thing, but it was Reine who said that it was correct, but after Kotori said "Ten rapsel limited milk cream puffs", Reine quickly changed her mind. Kotori said that she needs to make reports considering that their memories might be erased again and when she asked that if Shido loves her, he said yes and she quickly blushed but didn’t expect what Shido had said next, "As a little sister that is", Shido was then kicked by Kotori again quickly. Meanwhile at Raizen High School’s rooftop, Shido thanked Tohka for the help that she did, but Tohka said it’s nothing and said that she just reacted to his feelings, and wants Shido to help the other Spirits just like how he did to her. But she said that without knowing that to seal a Spirit's powers, Shido needs to kiss a spirit. Then she said that she doesn’t feel good if other girls kiss him asked him for a kiss. But suddenly Kotori’s voice was heard but she just said Shido should ignore them and carry on. When they were really going to kiss, Yoshinon and Yoshino appeared between them and said "to be continued", hinting that a second season will be coming. Characters Characters by appearance: *Kotori Itsuka *Shido Itsuka *Reine Murasame *Kyouhei Kannazuki *Tohka Yatogami *Yoshino *Ryouko Kusakabe *Origami Tobiichi *Kurumi Tokisaki Video Trivia *An orchestra version of Date A Live (song) is played during the time that Tohka and Yoshino arrived to save Shido and Kotori. Navigation Category:Media Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Season 1